


Oilman Drabbles

by YourMajestyofNoobs



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Ack I'm not good at writing but I'm trying, Bubble Pump and Splash all appear in the first story, Oilman desperately needs more fanfics, The robot masters here are sibbies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyofNoobs/pseuds/YourMajestyofNoobs
Summary: I can barely find any good fanfiction with Timeman, and Oilman has even less than Time. So, I decided to try and fix that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Smile

Oil stirred in his bed as his alarm played, bobbing his head up and down to the catchy tune that played. He sat up and stretched, dancing a bit, before he jumped to the floor and started to groove. He let the song finish and then dismissed his alarm.

Then, he danced his way into his bathroom, turning on the radio under the mirror while getting his toothpaste and toothbrush. While brushing his teeth, he realized his favorite station was playing modern pop instead of the usual bops, but that's alright. Music is music. As long as you can jam out to it, it's all good.

Oil rinsed his mouth and spit out the contents in his mouth. He smiled to himself,"Heya, hot stuff. Today's gonna be A-okay, ya hear?" Oil giggled to his reflection. With his signature cheeky grin, he exited his bathroom and his room, sliding down the hall.

Oil stepped into the kitchen with a loud,"Good mornin'!" However, no one else seemed to share his enthusiasm. All of the Light bots there groaned.

"Why must you shout so early in the morning,"Elec huffed. Oil stuck himself between Elec and Guts, who sipped on his coffee, and pulled them close.

"Gotta start off the day with good vibes, you know? It helps everything feel a little better,"Oil slid out from between his brothers and danced over to the fridge. Upon opening it, he saw his leftover sandwich was gone,"Hey, what happened to my sandwich?"

"The sandwich? I think Time took it on his way to work,"Elec laid his head on the table. Oil hummed thoughtfully.

"That's alright! Time probably needs some good food in his system. Besides, I can pick up some breakfast for myself!" Oil shrugged it off before he waved goodbye to his brothers and ran out the door.

Oil went to his usual place for breakfast. A little, family run donut shop. Despite being a donut shop, it didn't only have donuts. It had Oil's favorite breakfast sandwich. Plus, their hot chocolate's good, too. He walked in, humming a tune.

There was an elderly lady in front of him. It seemed like no problem until she mentioned she was ordering for a party, and needed to get everyone's requested donut. Oil looked to the clock. Hopefully the order takes somewhere under five minutes…

Okay, so this is taking a little more than five minutes. No biggie. This lady must be having a pretty big party. She already has three boxes worth of donuts.

It's been fifteen minutes.

This lady is not even halfway through her order. They ran out of a specific donut she needed and refused to take anything else, so they had to get more of those donuts.

The cashier, Maroon, looked to Oil apologetically. He simply sighed and waved his hand dismissively with a simple,"Good luck," as he walked through the exit and started to run to the rendezvous for his job.

He may be running on empty, but that's no problem. There's always lunchtime! He could eat then.

Oil hopped down into the sewer from a manhole. After he covered the hole again, he ran off to the rendezvous. Everyone was already there, and they all seemed just a little miffed.

"Oilman! Where were you? You should've been here ten minutes ago!" Pump boomed as he towered over Oil, who chuckled nervously.

"Hehe. Sorry, Chief. I was trying to get breakfast, but I-"

"Ep, ep, ep!"Pump put his hand in Oil's face,"I don't need excuses! This is the fourth time in the past two weeks. You need to be more aware of the time!" Pump crossed his arms. Oil breathed in for a second before he exhaled and moved Pump's hand away, a grin painted onto his features.

"I'll do my best!" Oil laughed.

~

Oil did his best to focus on his work, but his hunger made that impossible for him. He worked slower than he usually did, and even his cheeky smile faltered here and there. However, it was all unnoticeable until his stomach grumbled loudly.

Everyone looked back to him, startled. Oil was mortified. He hid his face in shame and continued to walk well ahead of the others. This is fine, this is alright. What happened was a normal thing. Toooooootally not embarrassing at all, no-sir-ee.

"You know, if you wanted to eat, I could've saved you some of my lunch,"Oh. How nice of Splash to-

Wait.

"Lunch?" Oil cocked his head

"Yes. While you were busy sucking up all that oil, we decided to have lunch. By the time you finished, we were already well done with our food." Oil's smile dropped. He had missed lunch. He was starving.

Today is not A-okay, not at all.

Oil put his head in hands and gave a muffled scream. Splash looked back at her teammates, who looked at each other and nodded. She nodded back to them before she rested a hand at Oil's foot.

"Why don't you head home? There will be plenty of food there,"Splash suggested. Oil looked to her, slightly annoyed, but she was right.

And he was very hungry.

Oil nodded, walking off. He rounded the corner of the system, and lifted off the manhole cover. Climbing out of the sewer, he looked into the sky. The sun was beginning to set, that means his shift was basically over anyway. Then, he looked at the streets and realized he was in the north part of the city.

Great, Light Labs was all the way on the west side of the city. Oil groaned and began to walk down the maze of streets. Luckily, he had an internal GPS, so he could make it back home without much hassle.

He just wished today had gone better. He can barely smile now.

Oh… How lucky…

It's raining now.

~

Oil stepped into Light Labs, dripping oil and water. The other Robot Masters looked to him.

"You look horrible,"Elec gasped.

"No kidding,"Oil muttered. His stomach groaned as he walked past the bots, but he paid no mind to it.

He didn't feel hungry.

Oil shuffled back to his room and flopped face-first into his bed. With as little effort as possible, Oil wrapped himself in his blanket while mumbling obscenities into the pillow. 

What Oil didn't realize was that he had left the door open, and one particular Robot Master watched him as he silently moped about his day into his pillow.

Oil was in the middle of his brooding session when there was a knock at his door. Oil groaned and rolled out of bed. Shuffling over to his door, he gazed tiredly upon an empty hallway. 

Except for a sandwich. His favorite kind of sandwich, from the shop.

Oil looked up and down the hall, seeing no one. He took the sandwich, his stomach begging him to eat. Luckily, this time he was more willing to comply with his body's commands. As he scarfed down the sandwich, a paper plane flew into his room.

"Oilman, please come to the living room."

It wasn't signed, but by handwriting alone this looked like it was written by Gutsman. However, Gutsman isn't exactly the one to sound polite, even in letters.

Oil ate the other half of his sandwich while he walked down the hall into the living room. Just like in the kitchen, the Robot Masters were all gathered here. Oil paused cautiously as he stared back at them.

Then, Cutman draped a blanket over Oil's shoulders. Oil looked back at Cut, who guided Oil to the large couch in the living room. Oil sat down and was promptly handed some hot chocolate, well, more like warm chocolate, by Iceman.

"Sorry, I'm chilly, so it's not as hot as it used to be,"Ice apologized.

"No worries," was all Oil could say as he watched each of the other first liners sat on the couch, Elec and Guts on either side of Oil.

"We saw you were havin' a bad day. But, the real hero is Time over there. He knew exactly how to help ya' cheer up,"Guts put a hand on Oil's head. Oil looked over to Time, who rolled his eyes.

"It was pretty obvious to know what could help you. Your stomach made that infinitely clear,"Time said,"But don't get used to this."

Oil smiled,"Whatever you say, Bro."


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Sorry this took so long! I kinda forgot I even had an account here, but I'm back! I still won't be able to make regular uploads, but I'll do my best to update when I can!)
> 
> It's Sunday at the Light household. That means that 2 members of the first line must work together to make dinner. Of course, Oil has some unresolved issues after the last time they got kidnapped by Wily.

“Alright, everyone, it’s time to see who will be on cooking duty for the night!” Dr. Light cheered. All the first liners were currently sitting at the breakfast table, eating breakfast when they looked towards Dr. Light. You could see some bots wanted to groan, but kept it to themselves. Besides, this was just a normal thing.

Dr. Light came up with this idea that, every Sunday, two bots, picked randomly, will work together to fix up a dinner for everyone. These, of course, usually ended in disaster. Time can make basic, but decent, meals on his own, but pair him up with anyone, especially Elecman, and he’d just get nothing done due to constant bickering. Bombman was… A little too eager to incorporate using bombs to cook food. He’s blown up the kitchen several times now. And Oil…

Well, Oil’s never cooked at all.

Oil gulped. His hand shook a bit as the randomizer slid across the choices. Oil was thankful no one was looking at him at the moment. He actually looked scared.

A ping brought all of their attention up. The first person on the randomizer was chosen: Fireman. The Fire bot seemed to be alright with this, actually, he seemed more than alright. Fire seemed very excited as he gave a small,“Yes!” and motioned his buster in a victorious gesture.

However, there was still one partner left. Oil looked around, some of the bots actually looked a little more eager now. Well, Fire was a good partner when it came to cooking. He may be a trash disposal robot, but his culinary expertise was well versed. Not to mention, he’s patient with whoever he works with, even if they’re no good. Or at least, that’s what Oil’s seen.

Oil’s always got out of working with Fire previously for… Reasons.

However, the last time he weaseled his way out of working with his older brother, Dr. Light assured Oil that there’s no excuse he can use the next time to get out of cooking with Fire.

“These cooking activities are supposed to be bonding exercises, Oil. I know Wily taking you all, and all of you battling each other has caused some division, and while it’s been some time since then, I want to know that your bonds are stronger than any hold Wily may have over you,”Dr. Light told him that day.

Oil couldn’t blame the doctor for what he wanted. However, the time everyone got kidnapped by Wily was the very reason he feared being around Fireman, or just fire in general.

That crazed look of someone who wasn’t all there, the huge plumes of fire that made the arena they fought in, those words…

“Ain’t nothin’ more flammable than oil, partner!”

Oil knew the real Fire was nothing like the Fire programmed by Wily, but the words stuck around in his mind because it was right. Oil could actually get really hurt if he came into contact with flames.

Ping! The next partner was displayed on the board next the Fire’s picture

Oilman.

Everyone looked towards Oil, well, everyone except Fire, who looked away from Oil sadly. They all expected some kind of sly excuse, but this time, Oil couldn’t use any excuse, so Oil just got up and ran into his room in the lab.

“I… wasn’t expecting that reaction,”Elecman, and everyone else, seemed very surprised.

Bomb sighed,“Aw man, I was excited to see what he’d come up with this time.”

“The question is, though: Will he come out of his room to cook tonight?” Time stated,“He could try to lock himself in his room to try and avoid cooking with Fire.”

Everyone began to murmur amongst themselves, and Dr. Light sighed. Even without excuses to use, Oil would still try to keep away from Fire.

“Do ye know why Oil keeps away from me?” Fire asked no one in particular. The other light bots froze and looked to Fire, then to each other.

“It’s simply what you told him,”Time crossed his arms,”Your words to him were, and I quote: Ain’t nothin’ more flammable than oil, partner!”

“Hey, your southern accent is getting better!”Elec smiled

“Is that sarcasm?”Time spat

“No! I’m being honest! Why do you always assume I’m being so mean to you?”Elec’s smile quickly became a frown.

As the two bots bickered, and the others cheered,“Fight! Fight! Fight!”, Fire came to realize why his little brother feared him so much.

But, surely, there was some way around this… Right?

It was 3pm now, a good time to start making dinner.

Fire stood in front of Oil’s door. The blue robot hadn’t come out since breakfast, and he hadn’t even finished his breakfast. So, Fire warmed it up for him, and even gave him more hash browns and scrambled eggs.

“Uh, Oil, I got ya somethin to eat,”Fire called out. There was some brief shuffling. Oil was on the other side of the door. He didn’t want to be rude, and he was hungry, but once again, those words rang in his mind. It made his arm tremble as he tried to open the door.

However, before his mind could make him relive anything else, the door was open. Oil and Fire stood face to face with each other, Oil giving his usual cheeky smile.

“Thanks, bro! I was getting hungry!” Oil quickly took the plate that was set on Fire’s busters before quickly getting back in and shutting the door,”See ya!”

“Oil…”Fire didn’t leave, instead sitting down against the door with his back leaning against it. Oil mirrored the position from within the room, eating slowly as he listened to his big brother,”I know what I did when I was controlled by Wily really messed ya up. ‘M sorry I didn’ see it before, but, I promise I won’t hurt you. Oil may be flammable, but someone would have to be gosh darned stupid to oil ablaze.”

Oil stopped eating for a moment. A part of him was still telling him to fear Fire, but the other side, the more rational side, told him that his brother really did want to be around him. It kind of broke his heart, or core, to know that not only did he fail to keep the vibes good, but he also deprived Fire of a brother.

Oil sighed, quickly finishing his food before he got up and opened the door, no hesitation on his face. Instead, he had a sincere smile,“Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta cook dinner!”

Fire paused for a moment, he was still surprised that Oil wanted to try. Since his mouth guard was down, Oil could see his mouth agape. However, the open mouth quickly turned to the widest smile as Fire got up and hugged Oil. Oil fumbled for a moment, almost dropping the plate,“Slow down, there, bro! Little steps!”

Fire quickly released Oil,“R-right! Sorry…”

The cooking itself was a little tough for both of them. Fire opted to take on the actual cooking parts despite not having hands. Oil would take on chopping food, seasoning it, and setting the finished meals onto the plates. The food might have been a little charred here and there, again, Fire has no hands, but cooking was a success! 

“Wow! We really did it!” Oil looked over the table with astonishment

“Yeah,”Fire responded,”And best of all, we did it together, all while respectin’ ye fears and makin’ ya more comfortable.”  
Oil smiled before he noticed Fire was actually some distance away from him. Oil walked over beside his brother, grinning wide as he said,”Yup! And all our good vibes went into the food, too! It’s gonna be the best dinner ever!”

Fire smiled back, thankful that they could finally start repairing the damage Wily had done.

The dinner itself was one of the best dishes according to everyone. While saying words was one thing, you could tell they really liked it from the way they scarfed it down. It was pretty uncharacteristic to both Time and Elec, but it seemed they both put pride aside for a good meal.

“Now, this is a bonding meal!” Guts boomed,“A good meal that managed to help you two begin to work things out is definitely the best.”

“If only Time and Elec’s meals were this good!”Bomb snickered. Ice looked up, flinching. He then elbowed Bomb, who looked at the electric and time robots, who were clearly motivated for ass kicking.

“Is that a challenge?”Time narrowed his eyes, and Bomb’s smirk got even more mischievous.

“Maybe,”Bomb responded.

“Dr. Light, sign us up for next week’s dinner making,”Elec instructed,“You are going down, Bombman.”

Fire and Oil just looked between the scene and each other before laughing.


End file.
